Irina Peltsin
Irina Peltsin (portrayed by actress Oksana Lada, portrayed by Siberia M. Federico in the pilot episode) was Tony Soprano's Russian mistress during Seasons 1 and 2 of "The Sopranos" and made several appearances in each of the next couple of seasons, up to Season 4. Biography Irina is the first of Tony's girlfriends to be shown on the show. His later girlfriends on the show would include Gloria Trillo, Valentina La Paz, and Julianna Skiff. In Season 2 Tony has a pang of guilt and chose to end things With Irina also telling her she deserves better than her job as a stripper.this caused Irina to turn suicidal.initially Tony did try to help by getting her the number of a therapist but when that failed he chose to Send Silvio Dante around With Money in order to reason With Irina to get out of his life During Season 4, Irina begins dating Tony's political ally, Assemblyman Ronald Zellman, who has been helping her assimilate better to American society, such as sponsoring her in English lessons. When Assemblyman Zellman announces their relationship to Tony, Tony claims he doesn't mind them dating, as he has moved on from Irina. But soon after, he becomes jealous of Zellman's relationship with Irina. He drives to Zellman's house, confronts him and beats him with a belt, humiliating him in front of Irina. It is later revealed that Zellman broke up with Irina shortly afterwards as a result of his stamina being sapped as a result of the beating, and being embarassed at his subsequent impotence. This plays a large part in Irina later contacting Tony's wife Carmela, to let her know of Tony's relationship with her cousin, Svetlana Kirilenko. Irina's cousin Svetlana was a care-taker to both Tony's mother Livia, and to his Uncle Junior. She has only one leg, and her drive to succeed and make something of her life despite her disability greatly impressed Tony, along with her natural attractiveness. This led to him having basically a "one night stand" with her. Irina learned of this from the nurse employed by Svetlana. She called Carmela while she was drunk, and revealed what happened between Tony and Svetlana. This was the final straw for Carmela, as she had been tolerating Tony's unfaithfulness for years, and could stand it no longer. The "straw that broke the camel's back" was Tony's choice of mistress, Svetlana, a woman whom she knew and trusted as a mature stable woman who cared for her mother-in-law in her last moments, as opposed to Tony's usual bimbos. Another smaller factor is that the kids were indirectly involved as Irina briefly spoke with A.J., calling him "the handsome boy" as Anthony Junior answered the call. Tony and Carmela separated for a while, but eventually reconciled. This is Irina's last appearance in "The Sopranos", and it is unknown at the show's conclusion what became of her character. Appearances *The Sopranos *Denial, Anger, Acceptance *Meadowlands *College *Pax Soprana *A Hit Is a Hit *Guy Walks Into a Psychiatrist's Office *Big Girls Don't Cry *The Knight in White Satin Armor *Proshai, Livushka *Fortunate Son *Whoever Did This *The Strong, Silent Type *Calling All Cars *Whitecaps Behind the scenes *In the pilot episode, Irina was played by Italian actress Siberia Federico. She was recast with Oksana Lada in subsequent episodes. The first appearance of Irina showed her wearing John F Kennedy's yacht captain's hat, which would be seen on Fran Felstein much later in the series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Stubs Category:Unknown Fates Category:Tony's Goomahs